<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Kind by Kalloway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314585">In Kind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway'>Kalloway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Romancing SaGa: Minstrel Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Decisions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for 100words, 'monster'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aisha wasn't sure what she was supposed to think. Crystal City was utterly indescribable and she certainly hadn't expected contending with bathing in <i>hot</i> water, even if it hadn't been anywhere as dangerous as expected. </p><p>Then again, Prince Neidhart-- <i>Kayakith</i> himself --hadn't been quite what she'd expected either. </p><p>He'd been surprisingly kind to her, and not just when he'd rescued her from those monsters when she'd gotten overwhelmed. No, all of it had been absolutely... </p><p>Kind, she supposed, though she knew she needed to be a bit more wary. </p><p>Perhaps if their paths ever crossed again... </p><p>Then she could decide.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>